Destiny and Fate, Love and Wrath
by SoaringSkylar
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is different. And she always has been. When she meets a nasty boy name Scorpius, she plans to beat him in the wizard world. Should they become friends or stay as enemies? But there are other dark forces forming in the world. And they all got their sights on Lily and her family. But Scorpius may be the one to lead Lily and her family to safety or even danger.


**Destiny and Fate, Love and Wrath**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. This story is merely a figment of my imagination. I own the different characters and storyline.

* * *

**Chapter 1: How It All Started**

It was a regular autumn day in September. Leaves were falling of all sorts of colors, being blown into the wind to see where destiny and fate had landed them. Pumpkins were growing and children were playing. Birds were singing and animals were scattering. It was just an ordinary day. But not for wizards.

For wizards, this was no ordinary day. This was the start of a new year. People were running all around in the train station just to catch a train to Hogwarts. Especially the Potters.

A little Lily with blazing amber hair walked behind her two brothers at the train station, clutching her father's arm and complained constantly.

"It's not fair! Why do Albus and James get to go, but not me?" Lily asked.

"It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Harry said.

"Two years," sniffed Lily. "I want to go now!" James smirked at her and Lily's mother, Ginny, smacked his head lightly. James rolled his eye and nodded at his father. Taking off into a sprint, James ran into the wall of Platform 9. No impact came, and James disappeared onto the other side. Albus and Lily did the same with their parents and soon they were in the world of other witches and wizards. On Platform 9 and ¾

Lily said goodbye to her brothers James and Albus, and stepped back for her parents to say their words. Watching them, she saw a bird that looked like paper fly past her. She never saw anything like it. Was it charmed? Lily's eyes bulged and soon, she was chasing after it forgetting about her family. She kept looking up to find that bird and when it zoomed downwards, she kept her eyes on the floor trying to keep up with the bird. That's when she bumped hard into someone's chest. So hard, that she fell to the floor.

"Ow.…" Lily said clutching her shoulder. When she looked up, she saw a boy that looked like Albus' age. His hair was blonde with strands of white and silver hair that scattered all around. His eyes were gray, swirled with hints of silver and blue like the moon that danced all around. "Sorr–" Lily began but was cut off.

"Next time, watch where you're going!" He spat while brushing himself off not even taking a look at the girl who was on the ground. "You're lucky that I haven't changed yet. I wouldn't want your filthy hairs on my robes." He said while sparing a glance at her. "Hm… With your orange hair, you must be a Weasley."

Lily glared at him and got up from the ground, no thanks to the boy.

"Excuse you. It was only an accident, no need to get so fussy. And I'm only related to the Weasleys, I'm a Potter. Lily Potter. What are you? A troll?" She retorted with as much venom as she could spit out.

But he only smirked. "Oh, save your breath, I don't care much for your name. And I'm a Malfoy. A family with great honor, elegance and intelligence."

"Oh yeah? You should remember my name. Because when I come to Hogwarts in two years, or else you'll just know my name as the girl who kicked your as–… bum. As the girl who kicked your bum." Lily said feeling the heat rising and crawling to her neck. She remembered what her mum said about using fowl language around other people after chewing out James for teaching them to Lily.

"Two years?" Malfoy bursted out laughing. "In two years, when you come, I'll have two more years worth of wizarding experience than you will. I'll be learning new charms and spells while you'll be stuck in the boring muggle school for two more years. Or wherever you go."

Lily was about to lunge at him when a hand was placed on her shoulder. Lily looked up with her flaming face to see her father, and she instantly cooled down halfway. She didn't even notice the man coming up behind the blonde.

"Scorpius? Who are you talking to?" The man said.

"Oh just a dumb little girl. Father, she's a Potter!" Scorpius snickered. Lily started to boil again.

The man looked up at Harry, gave a curt nod that did not look friendly or insulting at the same time, and walked off with his son.

"Just you wait Scorpius Malfoy! I will beat you!" screamed Lily.

"I look forward to seeing that then." Scorpius replied and with a slight turn, he gave her a small smile that looked challenging.

Then a red headed, freckled man came from behind. "He's just like his father, eh Harry?"

"Uncle Ron!" exclaimed Lily as she ran to hug him.

Harry sighed. A happy sigh actually that was filled with old memories. "Just like him. Lily why did you run off? Your mum was freaking out. Your so sneaky…"

* * *

**Yay first chapter is done! I know this one is kind of short, but it is only an intro. Like a prologue. I hope you liked it because this is my first fanfiction! The part where Lily is chasing the bird is from the movie. I got that idea when I saw Lily chasing after a bird that looked like paper to me. So please review! I think they'll be really helpful to me! I don't mind any constructive criticism either. As long as it's not bashing my story I'm fine with it. So yeah! Thanks!**

**Also, I know that the tap thing should say Chapter 1. I didn't know so I just put the title there, I don't know how to fix that! Just so you know, it's supposed to be Chapter 1. **


End file.
